


Hurt Me

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all. I realize it's been a while since I've posted. </p><p>My father had a massive heart attack 2 weeks ago and has been in the ICU ever since. </p><p>Since I'm his only child and my parents are divorced, all decision making has fallen to me. </p><p>His condition is finally starting to improve, and I feel like I'm ready to start writing again soon. </p><p>This is early fic, so I appologize if it isn't perfect, but expect requests to be fulfilled as soon as I can. </p><p>This is an escape for me, so I'll take advantage of it as I am able. </p><p>Thank you for reading. </p><p>Please feel free to submit requests, suggestions or comments as often as you like and I'll get to them as soon as I can. </p><p>Xo</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. I realize it's been a while since I've posted. 
> 
> My father had a massive heart attack 2 weeks ago and has been in the ICU ever since. 
> 
> Since I'm his only child and my parents are divorced, all decision making has fallen to me. 
> 
> His condition is finally starting to improve, and I feel like I'm ready to start writing again soon. 
> 
> This is early fic, so I appologize if it isn't perfect, but expect requests to be fulfilled as soon as I can. 
> 
> This is an escape for me, so I'll take advantage of it as I am able. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Please feel free to submit requests, suggestions or comments as often as you like and I'll get to them as soon as I can. 
> 
> Xo

I finally shut the door to the Lab after a night of recording and headed upstairs to the bedroom I shared with my girlfriend. I felt bad for staying down there so late but after two years of being with me I knew she understood.   
Normally our bedroom door was never shut, but tonight for some reason it was just barely open. I figured she was asleep so I peeked in the doorway before I came in.   
I saw her above the covers in the middle of our bed naked with one hand gripping her breast as the other explored her hot cunt. I felt my pants get tighter as I became hard at the sight of her fingers swirling around her clit. I decided that I would enjoy my unexpected show as I slowly unzipped my pants and slid my hand down them.  
I watched as her back arched a bit as she began to get closer to her orgasm.   
“Oh….Jared…”  
The sound of her moaning my name made me stroke a little harder. I wondered what she was imagining me doing to her which made me let out an audible moan.   
“You can come to bed now Jared…”   
I’d been found out and literally caught with my pants down. I shyly walked in to the bedroom trying to hide my obvious erection.   
“Did you like watching me?” She asked already knowing the answer. She sat up in the bed and got on all fours.   
“Fuck me…hard…please…sir…”  
The sound of her words had a profound effect on me. We hadn’t played this game in a while and I was beginning wonder why we hadn’t.   
“Mmm you sure you can handle that…princess?”  
She bit her bottom lip letting me know she was hungry for my cock and I was most definitely going to give it to her.   
I took off my shirt and let my pants fall to the floor. I began to stroke myself again as I walked over to her waiting mouth.   
She licked the head of it as I placed my hand on the back of her head and wrapping my fingers in her hair.   
“Oh God baby… Suck it”  
The vibrations of her moans while I was in her mouth were almost to much for me to handle and I jerked her head back.   
“Now didn’t anyone teach you not to talk with your mouth full…”   
I let her mouth find it’s way back to my dick and let out a slow moan as the tip touched the back of her throat. She slipped her hand between her legs a began to play with herself again as she sucked me harder. This time as she moaned I stepped back pulling out of her mouth.   
“Uh uh. That’s mine princess. Turn around.”   
She did as she was told and backed up to my now slick cock. She wanted it hard and that’s what she was going to get.   
Without warning I shoved myself deep inside her from behind making her cry out. I thrusted in to her as hard as I could as beads of sweat began to form on my body.   
“Mmm. Jared…make it hurt…”  
I gripped her hips with my hands and began slamming her tight pussy down on to me. I watched myself slide in and out of her at a rapid pace as I rammed her from behind making her call out my name behind gritted teeth. Finally I felt her tighten around me as she was about to cum.   
“I wanna see you cum for me”  
“Yes sir”  
She crawled forward to relieve herself of my prick and laid down in front of me. Hooking one of her legs over my arm I guided myself back in and began to fuck her again.   
Her eyes started to roll back as she neared completion. I leaned in close as I pounded her harder getting right in her hear.   
“Open your fucking eyes and look at me.”   
I saw her pupils expand as she finally released on my throbbing cock.   
“That’s my princess. Good girl”  
With that I let my cum spill deep inside her kissing her lips softly. I laid myself down on her hot flushed body breaking our kiss.   
“Don’t work so late next time.” She said with a giggle.   
We settled down in to bed as I cuddled her close to my chest as she fell asleep in my arms.


End file.
